I am Pink
by Pikmingirl92
Summary: This is a story about a male pink pikmin named Haru. In his village, when male pink pikmin are born, they are paired up with whichever female the elder sees fit. Haru rejects these ideas and runs away. Rated T for mild violence and mild language.
1. Prologue

My name is Pink. I am the only male in my village. My mother died so the elder raises me now. I have almost reached adulthood and all the females are eying strangely. I can't figure out why. I ask them and they say it's nothing. I'm not so sure it's nothing...


	2. Adult hood

Upon reaching adulthood, my name changed from Pink to Haru. All the others are whispering about me today. Before noon, I heard that I was to be forced to mate with Julian. (I was eavesdropping.) I don't even know who she is and yet they think they have the right to say who I mate with!? This isn't fair! I have to escape. I snuck out of the back way of my home. I darted behind buildings and through alleyways. There was a hole in the gate that surrounded the village big enough for me to get through. I didn't know where I would go or plan out the details. I just squeezed out and bolted. I began to resent them all. They didn't care about me at all! I ran and ran and never looked back. Suddenly a dwarf bulborb came up behind me and I tried to fight it but it overpowered me. The first thing I thought was, "I'm done for!" As my life flashed before my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

As I saw it's jaws closing in, I could see every single sharp tooth in its mouth. I closed my eyes as I saw my fate! Very suddenly, I heard the creature die and I opened my eyes. I saw a strange guy with a red light antannea thing and a dopey looky guy next to him with a blue light thingy as well as several pikmin behind them. The red guy blew a whistle of some sort at me. I took it as a signal to follow him so I did. The three pikmin who saved me, a red, a yellow, and a blue took the body of the dwarf bulborb away. Olimar followed closely behind them. "What are they doing with it?" I asked a red pikmin next to me. "They are taking it to the onion to make more pikmin. I don't see why you wouldn't know that' He replied. "I don't think he has an onion. I mean, look at us and the white pikmin. We don't have onions and didn't know about them until we returned to the surface with you." A purple pikmin said. "Good point." The red pikmin said. "By the way, I'm Maeteru. The purple pikmin next to me is Chikari." The red pikmin said introducing himself and the purple pikmin. "I'm Haru." I said introducing myself. "Who are those two guy?" I asked Chikari referring to red guy and blue guy. "That's Olimar and Louie, our leaders. Olimar's a pretty good guy but I wouldn't trust Louie with my life. He's not a bad guy. He's just stupid." Chikari replied. "No offense but I thought all pink pikmin were girls." Maeteru said. "No. That's MOST pink pikmin. Sometimes pink pikmin are males." Chikari corrected. "Oh." Maeteru said. "Hey. You're an adult pink pikmin, right?" Chikari asked. "Yes." I replied. "Shouldn't you be in your village then?" Chikari asked. "I rejected their ideas. I decided to leave. Actually it was more of an escape than anything else. I had no time to plan a safe route or anything since you aren't aware of it until the last second. The only way I found out is through eavesdropping." I explained. "What is he talking about?" Maeteru asked. "When a male pikmin is born, he is forced to mate with whichever female the leader of the village see fit when he reaches adulthood. When the elder dies, He takes over. If he dies before adulthood, then the next female takes over. Until adulthood, The mother gives up the child for the elder to raise." Chikari explained. Chikari's last sentence sent my mind reeling. I felt something dark within me that I couldn't explain. I felt sad that my mother would do that to me. I felt angry that the elder lied to me about my mother. I felt an even deeper hatred for all of them. "Are you allright, Haru?" Maeteru asked. "No! I am not alright! They have all been pretending and lying to me this whole time! I wish that my whole damned village would burn to the ground with all of them in it!!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me including the captains. I looked down. "Dude... Like, anger issues" A white pikmin said. "Shut it!" Maeteru yelled. "Haru... I'm sorry." Chikari said. "It's not your fault." I said. The sun started to set. "Come on. You can stay in the hull with me, the other purple pikmin and the white pikmin." Chikari said. We blasted off into space and fell asleep with my head in my arms.


	4. Discrimination

morning now. I see there are diffrent pikmin out than yesterday. "Hey look! It's a pikmin born in drag!" A red from a group of the pikmin said. "Dude. That's not funny." the red's friend said. "Go on. Go hang out with your girlfriends." the red pikmin said. "Leave him alone, you jerk!" A yellow pikmin shouted as pushed the red. She was one of the pikmin that helped save my life. The red pikmin smacked her across the face. "Stay out of this!" He said. I grabbed him by his stalk and punched him in the face then pinned him to the ground and pounded him. A whistle was being blown and Olimar soon had to separate us himself. Later I asked her if she was allright. "I'm fine. Besides, that guy hits like an infant." She said. I chuckled a bit at that. She was so nice to me and I could tell she was being sincere about it. I asked her what her name was. She said it was Tamella. Later I went in the hull of Olimar's ship. "I heared about what happened today. If I'd known that was gonna happen, I would've been out there with you." Chikari said. "I'm fine." I said. I fell asleep, breifly waking up during liftoff. 


	5. the next day

came out of the hull and was tripped by the same red pikmin from yesterday. He stared at me coldly. He's been messing with me alot today. He took all of my work, physically pushed me around and looked innocent when Olimar or Louie was watching. After taking all his crap, it was noon. He got his friends to gang up on me and beat me up! I'm so sick of this ridicule! They've got the blue pikmin and most of the yellows in on it too! At least at my old home this crap didn't happen! I can't go back now so I have to change my color. Should I become red? Or maybe nice and strong like a purple pikmin. I don't care! There's a candypop bud over there. I walked over to it and was about to jump in. "STOP!" I heard some one shout. I turned around to see Tamella. "Tamella?" I said curiously. "Don't do it. To change your color is to become some one you don't even recognize! Don't change yourself for them! Besides. I like who you are now...I'd miss you too much." Tamella said with a sad look. "Tamella..." I said. A whistle blew and Olimar called us over. Well actually he was calling me over. He was holding the pikmin that pitted most the pikmin against me. He and all of them apologized to me. I hung out in the hull with Chikari the rest of the day. "You know that Tamella girl?" Chikari asked. I said yes. "Is there something going on between you two...?" He asked. "No. We're just friends." I replied."She kind of reminds me of this one girl in my old home. She was the only one I could trust..." I said. I felt the ship take off and later fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 5

Tamella is right. I'm not going to trade my color for anything! After all, my species is so unique, no candy pop bud can replicate it... "Hi, Haru! What'cha doin'?" Tamella suddenly asked. "Oh! You startled me. I was just thinking." I replied. "About what?" She asked. "I realized that you are right in what you said yesterday. I can't just throw myself into a candypop bud because I can't change back unlike other species." I replied. Tamella smiled at me. "Besides. I like the color pink." Tamella said. For some reason I blushed a little but didn't let her see it. I wanted to tell her that I liked the color yellow but couldn't speak. Olimar called her over to help carry something and as she walked off, I blushed even more and more. My cheeks were burning up. "Are you ok?" Maeteru asked. I snapped out of it. "I'm fine." I said. I saw Tamella was having a little trouble with a pellet she was carrying. I ran over and helped her. "I figured you needed some help." I said. "Thank you!" She said with the brightest smile I've ever seen. I suddenly felt like I was floating after finishing the task. "Dude! You been like, actin' weeird today... Are you allright, dude?" A white pikmin asked. "I'm Fine. Really." I said. In the hull of the ship... I fell asleep Earlier than usual.During my sleep I had a dream. It was just Tamella and I in this vast meadow at night. It was perfectly safe though and we were lying in the grass looking up at the stars talking about random stuff. Then that white pikmin came up and yelled, "Dude!" and I woke up. 


	7. Chapter 6

"Dude! Get up. It's like, a new day!" The white pikmin said. "You woke me up for this?" I asked. "Yeah, dude. Pretty much. But it's like, a nice day out. Dude. Like, how can you still be like, asleep?" He said. "I was in the middle of like, the best dream ever." I said. "Oh no! I'm starting to talk like him!" I thought. He asked me what I was dreaming about and I lied and said that I was in a place with a lot of nectar. I finally decided to go outside. Olimar went with the rest of the pikmin and Louie was still here. Tamella was outside too. She saw me and came over. "Hey Haru!"She said. I said hello back. Suddenly Maeteru came over. "What's up guys?" He said. "Not much." Tamella said. Maeteru saw something in the distance. "Hey guys?" He asked "yeah?" We replied. "Is that smoke?" He asked pointing. We looked behind us. Sure enough we saw smoke. It was comming from the direction of the village! Me, Tamella, Maeteru and Chikari came running with us. A pikmin caught Louie's attention and they followed us. He got there to see my village on fire. Just about every one had to have burned to death. "We have to help!" Tamella Said. I couldn't move. My wish came true and I felt mixed up inside. Tamella kept screaming at me but I couldn't hear anything! I saw the last of them on fire. It was Julia! She screamed for help but I couldn't go back. I couldn't be leader if they were all dead and if they had gotten out and survived...I would've been punished. I can't go back because I've already left. She burned to death. "How could you let her die!?" Tamella screamed at me. She shook me violently. Chikari stopped her. "He couldn't have helped them, Tamella!" Once you leave, you can't go back! Think about if most of them got out safely! They would go and punish him! They might throw rocks at him or what ever tortuous punishment came to mind!" Chikari yelled. "I... I'm sorry!" She said putting her head in her hands. I hugged her. My past is now hot coals. It's all that's left... Louie and the others just stared. Then they decided to lead us away as my past burned away. I felt empty and at the same time full. It was like being being hungry and eating nothing but fillers. At the end of the day I just went to the ship and none of the pikmin said anything that night. The silence was almost creepy.


	8. Olimar journal

Olimar journal: That pink pikmin... He keeps to himself. Never letting the others in on his burdens... But one can't help but be concerned. I don't blame them... Louie told me what happened yesterday. It's almost heart wrenching... I feel that his past was rather painful. I got up without uttering a word. There was a blue pikmin who had been teaching me sign language to talk to Olimar as of late. "How's your sign language?" She asked. I said it was fine. Her voice never usually raises above a whisper but ironically every one pays attention to her when she talks. Tamella saw me and came over. She couldn't say anything but an apology for what happened yesterday. Later Olimar pulled me away from the other pikmin and asked me if I knew sign language in sign language. "I'm rather fluent in using it." I signed. He asked what happened yesterday and that I didn't have to talk about it if I didn't want to. I told him some of my long ordeal and he seemed almost horrified by what I signed him. I looked down. After that I said almost nothing to anyone the rest of the day. 


	9. Danger

I woke up but felt like I couldn't move. I saw Tamella hovering over me. "Ta..mel..la..." I uttered. "Drink this." Chikari said holding what looked like a small bowl. I did and it tasted terrible but I found my strength again. "What happened?" I asked. "You... Got knocked out after hitting your head on that rock this morning." Tamella said. "Ow... Now that you mention it my head does hurt." I said getting up. "How long was I out for?" I asked. "Dude! You were out for like, three hours!" The white pikmin said. Olimar ran over seeing that I was awake. He wanted to make sure I didn't suffer any head trauma. After seeing that I was all right, he put me with the rest of the group. I worked along side the other pikmin without any problems that day and the day ended like any normal day for a pikmin. It was almost weird. The day was completely uneventful. Like the calm before the storm...

I got up and did work with the others then at noon I got separated from them. A bunch of pink pikmin along with the elder knocked me out. I woke up to find myself tied to a stake. They blamed me for the destruction of the village! They were out for blood! They threw stones at me and used whips. Then one of them suddenly set the stake on fire! All my friends came running to me to save me! Olimar and the other valiantly fought them with the others. Maeteru quickly untied me and safely got me out of there. Tamella ran towards my location. I was in bad condition and was bleeding a little from the whips. "Tamella..." I said. I tried to get up. "Save your strength... We have to treat your wounds." Tamella said. Later that day... I was bandaged up in the hull of the ship. Tamella was by my side. I grabbed her hand. "Thank you Tamella..." I said. "For what?" She asked. "For everything." I replied. I began to blush again. This time she started to blush too. "Are we just friends... or more than friends?" She asked. "I really really like you. I love you." She said. She blushed so much. I told her I loved her too. The purple and white pikmin slept in the other onions so as not to disturb me tonight. Tamella fell asleep by my side as we held hands. I was so sore but felt so much better next to her. My terrifying ordeal couldn't compare to what me and Tamella have now.


	10. Murder

This month had been rather uneventful. Tamella was now my mate however and we've had our first offspring. Four incredibly smart pink pikmin with yellows roses. I went to work with the other pikmin. The white pikmin whose famous word was 'dude' got separated from the group. We spent an hour searching before giving up, thinking he was back at the ship and onions. At the end of the day, we found his body cut up and lying in a pool of toxic white blood in front of the ship. His hands and feet were tied with vines as well. All of us were horrified by this horrible crime!Later that week, the blue pikmin that taught sign language was gone! We found her body inside of the ship's hull. She was missing her head... We found that in the blue onion... These atrocious murders scared everyone. Some one suspected Louie but Chikari said that if Louie did it, we'd be in his stomach. Others suspected that it was the work of smart mushmin. Some of the pikmin had rather large imaginations Olimar even attempted to do forensic work but he could find no trace of DNA on the vines used to tie them up. He even admitted that these horrible killers were quite crafty. 


	11. Goodbye to best friends

I worked along side my friends today. I felt so uneasy today. Hours later I noticed Chikari was gone... "Maeteru! Where's Chikari!?" I asked desperately. "I fear something bad is gonna happen!" I yelled. We suddenly heard Chikari's scream of agony and I knew what had happened. Chikari laid there bleeding from his throat! "Didn't see... Who did this... To me... I want you... To know that you're... one of my best friends in the world..." Chikari weakly said and started gasping for air. Then he suddenly died. "CHIIIKAARIII!!" I violently screamed. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR KILLER IS FOUND AND PUNISHED!" I screamed. I wanted to cry. Tamella knelt by me. I leaned on her shoulder and cried. "Why? How could something like this happen here?" Tamella sadly asked. I got up with my fists shaking. "I KNOW IT'S ME YOU WANT! PICK ON ME AND NOT MY FRIENDS!!"I screamed with my fists to the sky. I punched a large rock next to me and left a dent in it. I dropped to my knees and cried again. I later got up and help to bury Chikari. all the others were terrified for their own lives at this point Olimar and Louie seemed more cautious than ever. I have no one to give me advice anymore. No one to add humor to the situation and no one to give us the wisdom of education. One by one they all seemed to go.

During the next day, we all stayed close together as we worked. It was as if we were tied by invisible threads. Tamella was scared and was rather clingy. As we were working, a puffstool with an army of toadmin ran after us! We all ran for our lives! "Join us... Join us..." The toadmin chanted. They grabbed Maeteru! I turned to get him out but Olimar grabbed me by the arm! When I pulled away it was too late! He was now a toadmin! The puffstool sent the toadmin who was once my best friend after me! I dodged his attacks yet he pinned me down! I kicked him off and eventually after a little struggling, got behind him and broke his neck. I dropped to my knees and cried... I got up and single handedly killed that damned puffstool. The toadmin tried to kill me but everyone else took care of the toadmin. "WHY!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" I screamed. Tamella hugged me and cried a little bit too... We buried Maeteru's body next to Chikari.


End file.
